


Comes Back to Bite You

by Novel_Ningan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Ningan/pseuds/Novel_Ningan
Summary: Eleanor Morgan has never met her father. Until now. Flown half-way around the world and landing right on top of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, she thought nothing from her past would find her there. Oh, how wrong she was.





	1. Travel Sickness

Great, Ellie thought. Leaving everything I've ever known to meet a man who, a month ago, didn't even know I existed.  
"Eleanor, I know this must be hard for you but it really is for the best. I'm only going to get sicker and I don't want you seeing me like that," Gina said, that same sadness in her voice.  
"Yeah, I know mum."

As we took our seats on the plane, Gina pulled her daughter into what she hoped was a reassuring hug. The plane soon took off, leaving Ellie to watch London get smaller and eventually disappear. She thought about the life she used to lead there, the times she had, and as her 19th birthday loomed closer, so did California.

Her mother fast asleep beside her, Ellie studied the photo of her father again. White t-shirt, cigarettes rolled up in the left sleeve, a tartan shirt tied around his waist, black jeans, and boots. His face seemed handsome. Bright green eyes topped off with a mess of mousy brown hair. Her mother had always told her she had her father's eyes, although everything else was a spitting image of her mother. Her skinny build, curly hair, slightly rounded face and, most unfortunately, her lack of height.

Ellie had always felt annoyed that she was so small and cute, so she made up for it with her clothes. Her mother hated what she wore but Ellie managed to win the arguments so her mother turned a blind eye to her punk attire. Ripped black skinny jeans, Doc Martens boots, bangles and bracelets halfway up her forearm, black nails, a tank top that sported the words 'Good girls go to heaven, Bad girls go everywhere', eyeliner and black lipstick. The only colour on her was her shoulder-length purple curls. She hoped she wouldn't have the same kind of arguments with her father.

When Ellie and her mother landed at San Diego airport, neither of them felt like talking. By the time they made it to the Sunnydale Motel, they were both exhausted from the long trip. They had both lugged their respective suitcases in and Ellie collapsed on one of the beds. It was just past sunset when she took the room key, grabbed her leather jacket and slipped out to have a look around. As she walked, California confused her, the cars and roads the other way around but the longer she walked, the more she began to get used to it. Just then, a woman's scream pulled her out of her thoughts.

Ellie ran towards the sound, boots pounding on the pavement. Turning a corner she saw the woman pinned against the alley wall and a vampire about to feed.  
"Hey!"  
The yell had distracted the vampire and he turned towards her.  
"Oh look, now the food is just coming to me."  
As the vampire turned back to feed on the woman, Ellie closed the gap between them and pulled him away from her. Ellie pushed him into a dumpster, where he fell to the ground. She turned to the woman and told her to run. The woman quickly obliged, still running as the stray got to his feet, staggering towards Ellie.  
"Well, I'll just have to settle for you then," he said with a wicked smile.  
Ellie quickly pulled a cross pendant out from beneath her shirt. The vamp took a small step back to avoid the object.  
"Got money on you mate?"  
"What?"  
"If you have enough money on you, I'm willing to make a deal."  
"What kind of deal?"  
"One where you get some fresh plasma, for a price of course."  
"What're you selling?"  
"Virgin AB negative."  
"Damn girl," the desperate vamp fished around in his pockets for money, "How much does $13 get me?"  
"A whole vial if you're willing to do me a favour."  
"Deal." He was so hungry at this point he'd have given her one of his limbs if that's what it took.  
"Put the money on the ground and I'll start drawing."  
When the vampire complied, Ellie took out her kit from her jacket pocket. She pulled up her sleeve, tied off her left arm and began to draw the blood. The vamp was mesmerised as he watched the rare liquid drip into the vial. Once it was full, she held the vial up for the vampire to get a better look.  
"The favor you owe me is you have to get the word out to all your mates that I'm selling. I gave you a discount for this little taster, vials for $15, pints for $50."  
She threw the vial towards him and tentatively picked up the money.  
"Now get to work."  
He nodded and left the alley without another word.

When Ellie finally returned to the motel it was 7:30. She'd been gone for at least 2 hours and she knew she was going to hear it from her mother. Except her mother seemed unaware of her explorations. She was still in the bathroom and Ellie could hear sobbing through the door. She knocked softly  
"Mum? Are you okay?"  
Her mother opened the door, eyes puffy and swollen, still wrapped in her towel. She hugged her daughter tightly, still sobbing.  
"I don't want to have to give you away, you know that don't you?"  
"Yeah, I know. Just unfortunate circumstances. How about we find something on telly to take your mind off things?"  
"Sounds good sweetie."  
We ordered in Chinese and stayed up until sunrise, jet lag messing with our sleep cycles. Climbing into bed at an impossible hour, sleep did not come easy for Ellie. She was meeting her father today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you wonderful reader!  
This is my first fic so please leave a comment and let me know what you think  
Thank you for reading :)


	2. Distance

It was 3:00 before Ellie got out of bed. She had woken hours earlier but there was a part of her that hoped if she just stayed in bed she could go back to England. Her mother greeted her with another tight hug, asking if she wanted anything to eat. She told her mother she wasn't hungry and took a hot shower, trying to wash away the knot in her stomach. She did her makeup and donned the same clothes as the day before.  
"Ellie, can't you put some nice clothes on? Please?" her mother pleaded.  
"Mum, I'm comfortable in these clothes and I really can't be arsed to sort through my suitcases right now."  
"But Eleanor, I bought a dress just for this," Gina pulled out a simple navy dress, put the coat hanger over her head, and twirled around to show it off.  
"Mum, I'm not wearing that. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is."  
Her mother quickly caved. "Alright sweetie, wear what makes you comfortable."  
"Thanks." Ellie put on her bracelets and shoes, trying to breathe evenly.  
Her mother noticed the distress, "Ellie, just remember I love you. I will always love you."  
"I know mum. Love you too."  
A car horn sounded. The cab was here.  
Gina held her daughter at arms-length. "Deep breaths love. He's going to love you. You'll be fine."  
"Okay. I'm okay mum."  
Ellie threw her case and backpack into the boot of the cab. As Ellie opened her door she heard a thud. Ellie peeked over the cab to see her mother clutching her forehead. She gave her daughter a weak smile before they both climbed into the back seat.  
"What did you do mum?"  
"Turns out this taxi opens the other way to the ones back home."  
"So you whacked your head on the door, didn't you?"  
Her mother nodded, trying to hold back laughter.  
"I wondered why it was so hollow."  
Gina slapped her daughter on the arm for the comment.  
"Hey, at least I'm not the numpty who hit their head on the door."  
They had both burst into laughter as the taxi took off, bound for Ellie's new home.

A long squeak of the taxi breaks told Ellie they were here. She stepped out of the taxi and stood on the pavement, taking in her new temporary home. She knew she wouldn't be staying for long, she had already been enrolled in UC Sunnydale. ‘That’ll be fun.' Ellie thought sarcastically. Her mother led the way up the steps, through the courtyard and knocked on the door. Ellie heard rushed footsteps inside and the click of a lock. Her father stood in the now-open doorway.

Ellie was shocked. The man that stood before them was nothing like the picture she'd seen. Sure he had the same face and similar hair but he now wore a tweed suit and spectacles. Ellie made a silent promise to herself never to change like this.  
"Rupert! It's been so long." her mother said as she pecked him on the cheek.  
"Yes, well I suppose it has hasn't it?" he said, smiling awkwardly.  
"Well Rupert, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Eleanor."  
"Ellie." Ellie had always hated being called Eleanor.  
"She prefers that. Although she always has been a bit rude." Gina said, giving her daughter a pointed look. Ellie just shrugged.  
"May we come in?" Gina asked.  
"Yes, yes of course." Rupert moved out of the doorway, gesturing for us to come in. His apartment was filled with old books, furniture, and art. Ellie wondered if all of his possessions had come off Antiques Roadshow. This was a far cry from the picture she'd been studying.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to take the couch for now, I don't have much room for you," Rupert said.  
"Alright," Ellie said, while she dumped her suitcase and backpack by the couch.  
"Would you like a drink?" Rupert offered.  
"A cuppa would be nice Rupert." her mum requested.  
"Ellie?" Rupert asked.  
"I'm good thanks. Can I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure. It's just behind you."  
Ellie walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, grateful for the privacy. Except she wasn't alone in there. 

She stared with confusion at the man chained in the bathtub. Vampire she should say. Her father had a vampire chained in the bathtub. Not just any vampire either. She knew exactly who he was, she'd seen him before. A single question gnawed at her as she stared.  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, quickly following her.  
"I asked you first, tell me." This was one of those times she was grateful for having been selling so long. She knew how to deal with vampires.  
"Alright. I got a chip put in my head so I can't have you Happy Meals anymore. What's your story?"  
"I'm his daughter."  
"Bloody hell! Rupert's got a daughter?"  
Ellie gestured towards herself, giving him a 'really?' look.  
Giles knocked on the door, "Are you alright in there?"  
"M'fine," Ellie replied, "Just talking to the man you have chained in the bathtub!"  
Ellie could almost hear the steam coming out of her mother's ears.  
"That'll keep them away for a while. What do you mean a chip?"  
"I mean a chip, sweetheart. Gives me a right headache if I try and hurt you humans."  
"Oh alright then."  
"I'll get it out, you know," he added. Clearly this was a sore spot for him. "So you're his sprog then?"  
"Yep. According to mum, old 'Ripper' Giles made a lot of mistakes. This one's come back to bite him in the arse."  
"Probably be a bit leathery, pet."  
"Not literally, you numpty," she said, flicking him on the forehead.  
"Hey, stop that!"  
"What? This?" She flicked him again.  
Clearly fed up, he tried to push her away, but she moved too fast, leaving him clutching his forehead and calling out in pain.  
"Just checking if you were telling the truth," Ellie said as a smug grin crept up her face.  
He glared daggers at her. Another knock at the door, this time a softer one.  
"Ellie, come out of there love. That man is dangerous, I don't want you to be around him."  
Ellie opened the door. "He'll be a little hard to avoid given he's a prisoner."  
Spike piped up from the bathtub behind her. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Ripper."  
"Shut it, Billy" Ellie snapped.  
"Ellie, come out," her mother pleaded.  
Ellie rolled her eyes but complied.  
"Have fun dancing with yourself," she said as she closed the door. They came back to the dining table, sitting down to a cup of tea each. Ellie just stared into her cup of tea, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I see you've met Spike, my...houseguest," Giles said, "As I've explained to your mother he can't hurt you but we agree it would be best for you to ignore him."  
"I know," Ellie said quietly, "he told me he has a chip in his head."  
"Well, there is more to the world than meets the eye," Giles continued, "Although there are dangers that come with this, I assure you, I will do my best to protect you."  
"Yes Rupert, we've always known your job was a little…dangerous," Gina said, her voice strained.  
"Thanks, but I can handle myself," Ellie said still not making eye contact with her father.  
"Could you excuse us for a moment please?" Gina said, pulling her daughter out of her chair towards the courtyard.

"Ellie," her mother stated, "I really think I should get going."  
"What? Mum, you can't leave me here with him." Ellie pleaded with her mother  
"Rupert said he can't hurt you, love."  
"That's not who I'm talking about."  
"Look, Eleanor." Now she knew her mother was getting serious. "I know this is all very sudden but it really is necessary. I really can't have you seeing me get any sicker and you need to bond with your father."  
This was the final straw for Ellie. All the stress of the last month caught up to her. The diagnosis, the acknowledgment of her father, the move and tonight.  
"Are you serious?! You get sick and your solution is to ship your daughter halfway around the bloody world to live with a man who had no idea of her existence a month ago?!" Ellie took a deep breath, she knew if she continued it would only make things harder, "Look, mum, let me stay with you. I can take care of you. Please, let's go home."  
Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she pulled her daughter close. "Ellie I want you to remember me like this. Healthy, happy...and alive. I don't want to put you through that, chicken."  
As much as it pissed Ellie off it made sense. Besides, was she really going to deny her sick mother's wish?  
"I will always love you. Best thing that happened to me, you are," Gina said, trying to hide the catch in her voice.  
"Love you too mum." Ellie bit into her lip to keep herself from crying.  
They held each other for another moment before her mother placed a kiss on the top of her head and walked away, leaving Ellie frozen still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you wonderful reader!  
Please leave a comment and let me know what you think  
Thank you for reading :)


	3. Bonding

By the time Ellie could move again, her parents weren't in the house. It seemed Giles was escorting her mother to her taxi. Good, she didn't have to 'bond' with her father. Spike piped up from the bathroom. 

"Aw, so sweet innit? Maybe she just doesn't want her little mistake." 

Ellie snapped for the second time that evening. Marching into the bathroom, she swiftly punched him, breaking his nose. Ellie came to when she saw the blood run down his face. 

"Shut your mouth, arsehole." 

She left Spike in shock as she slammed the door behind her, flopping onto the couch. 

"Giles!" Spike yelled "Giles, she hit me! Giles!" 

Rupert walked back into the house, closing the door with a sigh. 

"Is he telling the truth?" Giles asked. 

"Yeah." Ellie replied, holding up her hand to show her father the blood. 

"Why did you hit him?" 

"He said mum didn't want her mistake. You probably don't either." 

Giles walked over to Ellie and sat on the coffee table facing her. "While I must admit it was a shock to learn about you and our circumstances are unfortunate, I don't view you as a mistake Eleanor. It's quite a lot to take in and I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. But in light of that, you've been exceptionally brave from what I hear. I can't help but be proud of you." 

Ellie finally got the courage to look her father in the eye. "Thanks." 

Giles's heart lurched when he saw his own green eyes staring back at him. This girl really was his. 

"Is someone going to help me?" Spike asked, interrupting the moment. 

"I'll do it." Ellie said, getting up from the couch. 

"Are you sure?" Giles asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, you know, you make a mess you clean it up. I'll try not to hit him again." Ellie walked away. 

"I really don't mind if you do." Giles said, out of Ellie's earshot. 

Ellie returned to the bathroom and began to look through the cupboard. Spike quickly leaned forward and shielded his nose, chains barely allowing the movement. 

"Don't worry, I'm here to clean you up, not hit you again." Ellie found some cotton balls and began to wet them. Spike didn't move when Ellie turned around, cotton balls in hand. When she knelt by the tub he finally moved his hands, revealing the dried blood beneath his nose and chin as well as streaks down his neck. There was none around his mouth but that was to be expected. She set to work, first wiping off the streaks on his neck. 

"Wasn't expecting you to do this for me pet." 

"Figured being stuck here would be enough of a hit to you. Don't need you looking roughed up as well." 

"Thanks." 

She moved to clean his chin with firm but tender movements. Spike let her tend to him and noticed that she seemed to be staring. 

"Like what you see?" he said with a smirk. 

"Stop talking." she ordered. 

Ellie kept cleaning him off, moving now to just above his upper lip. As she cleaned, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Maybe he could help her feel better. She found herself leaning in closer and as she finished tending to him, she looked up into his eyes. His deep blue eyes flicked down to her lips as he anticipated the kiss, moving ever closer. Spike could hear her speeding heartbeat as he leaned in further to shorten the gap. 

"Ellie," Giles's voice ripped them from their stupor, "I'm going to move your things out of the way, alright?" 

Ellie pulled quickly away from Spike. "Alright." she replied to Giles as she let her heart return to normal. 

Spike let out a chuckle, "Great timing Pops." 

Ellie, unsure of what to say, just gave him an apologetic look and left. 

After Ellie's second takeout dinner in a row, she sat down with Giles on the couch to talk. She thought he meant things like when her birthday was or what her hobbies were but this was a little more serious. 

"Ellie, do you know about vampires?" 

"Yeah, I've run into a few," he looked worried by this, "and by into I mean away from." She took out her cross pendant and that seemed to calm him. 

"Good, so you know they can be slain...?" 

"Yep. Fire, wooden stakes to the heart, decapitation and sunlight. Crosses and holy water in large doses." Giles looked impressed with her answer. 

"After I ran into my first vamp, I started to read up. There was this antique bookstore I used to go to. Toby's Tomes." 

"He's still open? I used to go there when I first started my Watcher training." 

"Not what I guessed you were. I thought you were a librarian." 

"Oh, I was, but I lost my job." 

"How'd you do that?" Ellie asked 

"I helped blow up the school." 

Ellie was shocked that someone whose house looked like this would do that. Don't judge a book by its cover she supposed. 

"You must've really hated your job." 

Giles chuckled and caught sight of his watch. It was almost 11. 

"You know I should probably try and get some sleep. Try and get used to Sunnydale time," Ellie said. 

Giles gave her some blankets and a pillow, wished her goodnight and disappeared upstairs to give her some privacy. Ellie got changed into her pyjamas (which consisted of an oversized Sid Vicious t-shirt and old gym shorts) and knocked on the bathroom door. The knocking confused Spike for a moment. He was used to people just barging in. 

"Yes?" 

Ellie stuck her head in the door and Spike gave her a small go-on sort of wave. She stood on tiptoe in front of the mirror, removing her makeup. Spike admired the view as she stretched to see her reflection. She finished up without noticing that his eyes had roamed all the way up her legs and stared a little at her behind. She left the bathroom without a word, sleep coming quickly after such a day.


	4. New Friends and 'Traditions'

It took Ellie a few minutes to realise where she was after waking. She found Giles in the kitchen, fixing some boiled eggs and soldiers. Ellie chuckled a little to herself. Maybe Giles was trying to make America more tolerable. She greeted him, and they sat down to breakfast. 

"Do you feel up to meeting new people?" Giles asked, "I could understand if you're not but I thought it would be nice." 

"Sure, I guess, are these some of your Watcher mates?" 

"No no, they're around your age actually." 

"Okay then." 

They finished up, Giles took the plates and went to make some calls. He gave Ellie the key to Spike's shackles so she could have a shower. Spike vacated the room and Ellie emerged half an hour later ready to meet her new friends. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever, her new friends arrived. Four in all. 

"Ellie, this is Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya," Giles introduced the blonde girl closest to him, redheaded girl, the brunette boy and brunette girl respectively. "All of you this is Ellie, my.... daughter." 

Three of their jaws dropped at once while the brunette girl, Anya, got right up in Ellie's face. 

"There doesn't seem to be much resemblance, except those eyes," Anya reported, "I think he's telling the truth." 

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, "We didn't know you had a daughter!" 

Ellie spoke up, "Neither did he ‘til recently." 

"She sounds like Spike," Anya reported. 

"Are-are you sure Giles?" Willow said nervously. 

"No, no it can't be," Xander laughed nervously, "Nice prank Giles." 

Ellie gave him a 'Can you really be that stupid?' look. Xander met her eyes. 

"Oh god it is true," Xander realised. 

"In regards to your question Willow, yes I am quite sure." 

The five new friends went to sit in the lounge room while Giles tied Spike to a dining chair. She told them the short version of what happened in the last few days. Willow and Buffy were more sympathetic to her, Anya had lost interest and Xander went to look in the kitchen. He came back with two small yellow cakes, offering one to Ellie. She took it cautiously but slowly realised what it was. 

"This is one of those Twinkies isn't it?" Ellie asked. 

"Yeah, but you have to eat it a certain way." Xander said 

"How so?" Ellie replied. 

Xander proceeded to messily shove the whole cake in his mouth. 

"Xander don't make her do that," Willow said. 

"It's alright Willow," said Ellie, "So the goal of this is to fit it all in your mouth, right?" 

"Yeah, you can try," Xander said through the cake. 

"Challenging me, are you?" Ellie didn't like losing. 

"Ellie he's just baiting you," Buffy warned. 

"I'm up for the challenge," Ellie said, sizing up the treat. She opened her mouth widely, sliding the cake in with a small push at the end. The whole group was again in disbelief, expressions stuck between horrified and impressed. 

"Bet the men really like you," Spike commented. Giles slapped Spike upside the head for his lewd remark. 

Ellie finished the cake and replied, "Bet you really like having your nose broken." 

Anya piped up, "He really does. Buffy's broken it many times." 

"That's par for the course for the Slayer," said Ellie. 

"How'd you know I was the Slayer?" Buffy asked. 

Ellie internally panicked a little, she hoped she didn't show it. 

"Anyone can see you’re the leader of the group. From when you first walked in everybody followed you. Plus, you just gave yourself away." 

"Having a Watcher for a father must come in handy," Xander said. 

Willow's eyes lit up as she had an idea. 

"Hey! Why don't we take you to The Bronze tonight? It's a great place to hang out." she said happily. 

"A club? I don't know..." Ellie did like making the most of the night but showing up with the Slayer would be bad for business. 

"Oh okay," said Buffy, "I can leave directions if you change your mind. We'll be there around 8." 

Ellie waited until 8:30 to head out, following Buffy's directions. She made a mental note of the alley behind the club and pulled her hood on. Dressed in her most nondescript outfit and at least 5 inches shorter than most of the crowd she was hard to spot. She made it to the catwalk and stood watching Buffy and co. for a while before she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see a guy dressed so badly he had to be a vampire. 

"You the dealer I heard about?" 

"Yeah. Back alley. You go out first, I'll meet you in a minute." 

"How do I know you’ll keep your word?" 

"Do you want the deal or not?" 

The vampire left and Ellie turned to check if Buffy had seen them. It seemed she hadn't. 'Probably so cocky she doesn't think there would be any here,' Ellie thought as she snuck out the back door to meet her customer. The deal went smoothly, with the vampire slinking off into the night like they always did. No sooner than Ellie had put her kit away, another stray was sneaking up from behind. Or he was trying at least. Ellie spun around with her cross but this one wanted to play by his own rules. He lunged at her, unafraid of the pendant. Ellie ducked aside as he overshot and spun, his demonic visage coming to the surface. A loud bang sounded, startling the vampire and giving Ellie enough time to break off a sharp piece of a wooden pallet. The vampire turned to see Buffy running towards him and Ellie plunged the weapon into his unbeating heart. Buffy stopped once he was slain and Ellie made her way to the door. 

"What are you doing out here?" Buffy asked. 

"Your job," Ellie replied. 

"No, I meant in the alley." 

"Oh, I must've gotten a little lost." 

"I'm glad you're okay. Why don't you come inside and have a drink?" 

"A bourbon and coke would be great." 

"Ellie, how old are you?" 

"18, what of it?" 

"You're not old enough for that. Legal age is 21." 

"Bugger, guess just a coke then." 

They both walked back inside where they met up with the rest of the group, who were sat around a table. 

"Nice accessory you got there," Xander said. 

Only then did Ellie realise she was still holding the piece of broken pallet. She stashed it under the table and the whole group got to enjoy their night together.


	5. Booze and a Big Box

"Ellie I really have to go," Giles said, "Will you be alright on your own?"  
"I'll be fine." Ellie said from the couch.  
"Alright then." He gathered his effects and shut the door behind him.  
His car had barely pulled out of the drive before Ellie put on her headphones and pressed play on her Walkman. She pretty much played the tape to death but that didn't stop her from singing along to it.  
"An imitation from New York  
You're made in Japan from cheese and chalk  
You're hippy tarts hero  
'Cause you put on a bad show, you put on a bad show  
Oh don't it show..."  
Ellie stood on the couch and began to get louder  
"Still out on those pills  
Oh do you remember!"  
A shout came from the bathroom, "Hey! Little Miss Rotten!"  
Ellie threw off her headphones and marched into the bathroom "What?" she said, annoyed that he had interrupted her.  
"Turn it up."

Ellie and Spike sat together for a while before Ellie got up and left. She stuck her head in the door and asked Spike if he liked brandy. She came in holding the bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. She poured herself a little, unsure she would like the taste, then poured one for him. She undid the shackles on his hands so she didn't have to get him a straw.   
"Thanks," Spike said, taking a swig from his glass, "I would need a drink too if I had to deal with those Scoobies."  
"They call themselves that?"  
"Yeah, it's bloody ridiculous. Every time I try and do some good old-fashioned evil they get in the way."  
"I think the line is 'I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids'."  
"Very funny."  
She went and grabbed a few more tapes to listen to. As she sat down, the A-side ended and Ellie took out the tape.  
"Your pick this time," Ellie said, holding out her other tapes.  
As the music began to play they both relaxed, enjoying the song and the company.

A while later, a car tooted outside. Ellie quickly hid the glasses in the bathroom cupboard and put the brandy back on the bookcase. She had just jumped down from the bookcase when Giles opened the door, holding a giant box.  
"Your mother said you might be missing this," he said as he put it down on the chest behind the couch.   
"Thanks, but what's in it?" Ellie asked.  
"Your mother said it was some records of you."  
"Bollocks," Ellie swore under her breath. She knew that box was all keepsakes and tapes. Not the sort of thing that would help her fresh start in California. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'everybody's got a past. At least mine is colourful.' Ellie couldn't help the smile that crept up her face when she thought about her time in Germany.  
“Something funny?" asked Giles.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Ellie said, "just reminiscing."

They had decided to leave the box alone for the night and when Giles went up to bed, Ellie removed the glasses from the bathroom cupboard to further hide the evidence.  
"Might wanna take that too," Spike said, nodding towards the bottle cap on the floor.  
Ellie took it and went to scale the bookcase again to replace it. 'Uh-oh.' In her haste to put the bottle back she had pushed it out of reach. She climbed higher on the bookshelf, only to realise it would start to tilt forward. She still needed to get higher. She quickly jumped up and climbed, jumping off after she had the bottle in hand. The only problem with this plan was it made the bookcase tilt far enough to make a bang when it landed. Ellie heard Giles get out of bed in a hurry so she stashed the brandy on a shelf, turning to see her father poke his head out at the top of the stairs.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Ellie had to think on her feet, "I wanted to do some reading before bed but I couldn't reach the book I wanted. I climbed up the bookcase to reach and it tilted forward."  
"There's a step ladder in the storage room if you need it but I would appreciate it if you asked before taking a book."  
"Sure, sorry."  
Once Giles was out of sight again, Ellie could finally breathe. She put the cap back and replaced the bottle, this time within reach. She was certain Spike had heard the noise so she went to tell him what happened. She finished the short story by saying:

"You know, for an ex-Watcher, it's pretty easy to pull the wool over his eyes."


	6. Peaceful Display

Ellie was rudely awoken by the phone. It startled her so much she fell with a thud on the floor. She quickly picked up the phone, trying to stay at least a little civil. 

“Hello?” Ellie said, her voice groggy. 

“Ellie? Is that you? It’s Miles. Are you alright?” he said frantically. 

“Miles it’s 6 in the morning, call back in four hours or so. I’m fine. Goodbye.” Ellie went to hang up the phone but Miles began to get even more frantic. 

“Wait! Wait! El, we’re flying down to meet you.” 

“That’s great Miles. Call back later!” Ellie stage-whispered angrily into the phone. 

“Alright, alright, grumpy sod.” 

Ellie hung up on him and flopped back onto the couch, sleep now refusing to claim her. 

A couple of hours later Ellie gave up on trying to sleep and was beginning to make tea when Giles arose. She told him of her friend’s poorly-timed phone call and promised to fill him in when she knew what was going on. The morning dragged on almost painfully as Ellie waited for the phone to ring. Finally. She discussed with Miles the details of their stay and a place to meet when they got here, making notes of the important things. Giles was so deeply engrossed in a book Ellie wrote him a note so she didn’t disturb him. 

A few friends of mine are flying down to meet me. I should be meeting them at 7. 

They’d like to meet you so come if you want to. Haven’t figured out where yet. 

Ellie spent the rest of the day in front of the telly, nothing to do. She watched Passions with Spike, after which he explained the story so she would be caught up. It didn’t sound too bad, but even so, Ellie was grateful when the phone rang. Miles said there was an abandoned warehouse they’d seen on their flight in, so they agreed to meet there. Ellie updated her father, who had agreed to come, but the issue of Spike was yet to be solved. They couldn’t leave him alone nor could he come with them. Then Ellie had an idea. As they were about to leave Ellie stole Spike’s duster, managing to keep it from him as she explained her act to both the men. 

“You will get this back if you stay here and behave while we’re gone. If I come back to find anything out of place, including yourself, you won’t get it back. Ever.” Ellie explained to Spike. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Spike growled. Ellie stood firm. 

“Behave and you won’t see smoke.” 

Spike conceded, agreeing to the terms. Still visibly pissed, he went to the fridge for a meal while Ellie and Giles were leaving. 

“Bruise that leather and I’ll do more than just bruise you,” he threatened. 

Ellie snorted derisively as she closed the door. 

After hiding the duster in Giles’s car, they headed towards the warehouse. Luckily, Giles knew where to go. 

“Strange place to meet your friends,” he commented. 

“They’re really not much for crowds.” Giles gave her a suspicious look, “Trust me, their mostly harmless.” 

“Mostly?” Giles asked, a small hint of panic in his voice. 

“Look, they’re no more harmful than anyone else. Everyone has the potential to be dangerous.” 

“Fair point,” Giles cleaned his glasses nervously. 

When they arrived at the warehouse there seemed to be no-one there. 

“Miles?” Ellie asked the emptiness, “Are you there?” 

A great thud came from behind them and a strangled cry from Giles. Ellie turned to see her friend Teddy had lifted Giles off his feet, pressing a knife to his throat. 

“Teddy! Put him down now!” Ellie ordered. Teddy made a noise halfway between a snort and a growl as a warning. A regular occurrence for her Gothnikji demon friend. 

Ellie lowered her voice and put a threatening tone on, “Put my father down now.” 

Teddy seemed to realise his mistake and dropped the man. Giles fell onto his hands and knees, utterly stunned by the whole ordeal. Giles turned his back to Ellie in an attempt to protect her. 

Teddy raised his hands in surrender, “My milkshake, sorry. Friend?” Teddy stuck his left hand out in an attempt at a handshake. 

“How many times must we tell you? It’s mistake, not milkshake.” Miles dropped down from the rafters. “I sincerely hope there’s a brain in there Chewbacca.” 

“Bugger off frog face.” Teddy shook himself out a little, knowing Miles hated it when he did that. The smell that came off the immensely hairy, 8-foot demon was offensive to Miles’s sensitive nose. Miles took the opportunity to wrap his 12-foot retractable tongue around Teddy’s ankle and trip him. The humanoid reptilian snickered as Teddy hit the floor, his slitted eyes glaring his friend down. 

“Guys? Really?” Ellie was not at all surprised by their behaviour but still, “These are a couple of my friends, they won’t bite,” Ellie said to Giles 

Giles had paled watching these events, still stunned by his daughter being friends with demons. He began to clean his glasses aggressively. 

“You didn’t think to tell me they were demons?! I had the life scared out of me by your so-called friend.” 

“So-called friend?” Ellie replied. “They’ve known me longer than you have.” 

When Giles began to turn red, Miles interjected. 

“Sir, I’d like to apologise for the misunderstanding, if I may,” Ellie had now stepped back, Miles had taken her place and Giles seemed to calm a bit. “We don’t like to advertise for fear of people’s preconceptions of us. Most people would assume we’re dangerous but what Eleanor should have told you is true. We are no more dangerous than any human you would find on the street. What our friend did upon your entrance was merely an attempt at protecting her. He has a hard time looking past outward appearance due to his species, but he is trying. Please try to put this behind you. We really would like to get to know you.” Miles held out a scaled hand as a gesture of peace. Giles contemplated for a moment then took it. The situation made sense now and Giles went over to make peace with the Gothnikji. Teddy stuck his giant hand right in Giles’s face. Ellie assisted Teddy in the peacemaking, pushing his arm lower, insisting he be gentle. The unlikely pair made peace. 

“My milkshake,” Teddy said. 

“Mistake!” Ellie and Miles corrected him in unison.


	7. Up in the Air

Giles left the warehouse having met another of Ellie’s other demon friends, Izzie. She was smaller than even Ellie, bipedal with bat-like wings, a bulb on the end of her long tail and slime dripping from her to no end (which Ellie said was due to nerves). He made a note of this so he could look up the species later. 

Buffy had noticed a slimy winged demon head into the abandoned warehouse. She quietly snuck in the back door and up onto a walkway. There she saw two other demons and the slimy bat standing around Ellie. Alarms rang in her head as she thought up a plan.

Miles noticed the scent of another girl approaching, close but still out of sight as Izzie confirmed. Izzie flew up into the rafters as Miles wrapped his tongue around Ellie’s waist, quickly flinging her at Izzie. The two girls watched from the rafters as the intruder ran towards Miles, wielding a monkey wrench. Teddy let out a roar to distract her while Miles wrapped his tongue quickly around a rafter, pulling himself to safety. The intruder looked up into the rafters to follow the demon and that’s when Ellie recognised her. Buffy.  
“Izzie, fly me down there.”  
“I don’t want to die!”  
“Fine. Miles can you get me down there?”  
Miles wrapped his tongue around one of Ellie’s wrists and swung her from the rafters. Miles misjudged the angle slightly and Ellie ended up taking Buffy out on the swing. Ellie stuck the landing and gave Teddy quick nod to run. Buffy was now on her feet and flung the wrench right at Ellie’s face. She luckily dodged the projectile.   
“Ellie! What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“Just hanging out with my friends,” Ellie replied.  
“I don’t know who you think they are but they’re not your friends.”  
Here we go again, “They are my friends Buffy. They’re not dangerous so there’s no need for violence.”  
“You mean that slimy thing is your friend?”  
“Yes, Izzie is my friend as is Teddy, the one you were attacking before.”  
Buffy was dumbfounded. Clearly she was a ‘shoot first ask questions later’ person.  
“Look Buffy, I could give you the speech, but the truth is you can’t just lump all demons into one big evil basket. Some of them are good, just as some humans aren’t.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Would it help if I could show you how trustworthy they are?” Buffy looked even more confused, “I’ll show you anyway.”

Ellie made her way up to the other side of the warehouse so Teddy could catch her at the end of her routine. She ran at her friend then began flipping end over end until she landed in Teddy’s hands. He threw her into the air and after a couple of flips landed back in Teddy’s hands. Ellie got down and went back over to Buffy, who was standing stock still, shocked.   
“Ta-da.” Ellie said, “So does that change your mind?”  
“So you can trust the big hairy thing, what about the slimy bat?”  
“Izzie,” Ellie said pointedly, “is just as trustworthy as Teddy or Miles. I would trust any of them to catch me.”  
“Miles? Who’s that?”  
She hadn’t seen or sensed Miles? Some Slayer she is.  
“You can come down now you two.” Ellie called out to the ceiling.  
Izzie and Miles came down, still cautious around the Slayer. Izzie cowered behind Miles, moving with him as they both slowly moved towards us. They both stopped to Ellie’s right, Izzie still cowering.  
“It’s alright Izzie, Buffy won’t hurt you,” Ellie turned from facing Izzie to look pointedly at Buffy, “Won’t she?”

Buffy and Ellie walked home together, Buffy praised Ellie’s gymnastic skills and after a couple of vampire dustings, Buffy went home. Ellie, on the other hand had business to attend to. The few deals she managed to strike went well and she walked home $80 richer, and a little light-headed from the blood loss.

“You’re home late,” Giles said, “Have fun with your friends?”  
“Yeah…yeah, it was nice.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, just a little tired is all.”

The next morning, the Scoobie gang was back trying to figure out some army guy problem. Or was it a government problem? Ellie wasn’t really paying attention. They didn’t seem to want to include her anyway. She was more focused on the letter in her hand. The welcome letter for UC Sunnydale had arrived and she was so nervous to look at her timetable. She didn’t even know what she had been signed up for. She unfolded the piece of paper.

Psychology 101  
Okay  
Human Anatomy 101  
Alright   
Human Physiology 101  
Okay, basically the same as the last one  
College Studies (Compulsory)  
Ugh, fine

But it was the last thing, listed under ‘Extra Activities’ that shocked and angered Ellie

Cheerleading Tryouts – Wednesday 3pm  
Oh Miles, you are so dead.

Ellie stormed out of the house with the letter, ignoring her father’s questions and made it to the warehouse in record time.  
“MILES! You are so dead.”  
“El, I was only asleep,” Miles groaned as sat up in his makeshift bed.  
“Why the hell does this say cheerleading? Did you seriously sign me up for cheerleading!?”  
“Eleanor, listen. You’re a great gymnast and you really could be a great flier. Besides, it would be a great way to meet girls your age.”  
“Yeah sure, bimbos with nothing better to do than parade around in short skirts and put their legs in the air.”  
“You shouldn’t judge them like that El. You know that better than anyone. Just go to tryouts and if you don’t like it, you can find something else to do.”  
“I know I won’t like it Miles. I wouldn’t be caught dead in an outfit like that. Besides, do you really think I care about sports enough to cheer about them?”  
“Bloody hell, just go and try it.”  
“You’re not listening! I. Know. I. Won’t. Like. It. Take me out of it.”  
“It’s too late for that El, you have to go.”  
“Really!?”  
“Yes. You’ve already been given a time, so they already have a place for you on tryout day, they’ll be cross if you don’t take it. You’re lucky you even made it that far. I needed to convince them to give you a spot.”  
“And how exactly did you do convince them?”  
“I told them you were good.”  
Ellie interrogated further, “And they just took your word for it did they?”  
“Y-yes.” He was lying.  
“Miles, what did you do?”  
Miles sighed, “I sent them a video I took of you.”  
“Call the school and cancel Miles,” Eleanor gave him a threatening look, “Now.”  
With that, Eleanor stormed out of the warehouse.


	8. Hush

Eleanor had been making good money with her deals now, even had a few regulars. The vampire who spread the news came back even. Carter, his name was. Now, vampires aren’t known for being trustworthy, so Ellie had to make him a special deal. He could set up deals for her and manage her customers for a tiny cut of the profit and a little blood every now and then. Even with her assistant, she was on a Hellmouth now and making more money than she ever could back home. Maybe she could finally go see her mum, before…. no. She put the thought out of her head and continued through the night, lurking in the shadows so no one would notice her. There was no way her father (or anyone else for that matter) should know about this. 

Eleanor didn’t like today at all. She wanted to run from today. Her first day at college and she had to do those stupid tryouts. Although, at least she didn’t have to talk to anyone. Couldn’t rather. I’m sure Buffy and the rest of them were working on it. For now, all she had to focus on was working her way through this massive campus filled with too many people that mostly paid her no mind. She was sure when she started talking, they’d all notice her, with the accent and vocabulary difference.

The gym already smelled of sweat and she could hear the rustling of pompoms. This was going to suck. Although…she could always fail on purpose. Stumble here, fall there and no one in their right mind would put her on the team. If they chose her, could she opt out anyway? She had no idea but she sure as hell wasn’t going to risk it. But didn’t Miles send that video? Suppose she could just say it wasn’t her. She could hear fingers clicking fast. She turned to see an older woman in a school tracksuit pointing at her. Her turn. 

Oh shit. How was she going to pull this off without injuring herself? It came to her. Pull the fire alarm and evacuate the gym. Bit extreme but she’d rather that than injury. She told the clicking tracksuit lady she had to go to the bathroom. Ellie was given a disgruntled wave and walked off to the locker rooms. She sorted her things into a bag and walked out without being noticed. She pulled the fire alarm in the hallway between the gym and locker rooms without being seen and proceeded to act just as surprised as everyone else as they evacuated. Of course, all the girly girls were screaming because they were getting wet. God help them if they ever went to England.

Ellie left campus at the end of the day with the rumour mill running at full speed, everyone trying to figure out who pulled the alarm. She didn’t care much and just headed home without a fuss.

“Hey short shit,” Spike called from the couch as Ellie got in the door, “mind heating up some blood for me?”  
“Get it yourself you lazy prick,” Ellie replied as she began to make hot chocolate.  
“Oooh, the little one’s got some bite today,” Spike sneered.  
“At least I can still bite, arsehole,” Ellie sighed as she heated the drink in the microwave.  
“Why the hell are you wet?” Spike asked incredulously.  
Ellie didn’t even give him an answer before she shut herself in the bathroom to shower.

Ellie emerged from the bathroom, her hair still dripping slightly, and headed for the kitchen for the hot (or lukewarm by now) chocolate. Spike began to chuckle from the other side of the kitchen. She ignored him and reached for her drink, taking a big swig before she realized something was wrong. It was thick….and metallic…oh shit. That must’ve been why he was chuckling. He switched the damn mugs!

“Oh wow,” Spike managed through his laughter, “pet, your face was priceless!”  
“You wanna switch mugs do you?” Ellie said, pissed off with him beyond control. Ellie stared him straight in the eyes before chugging the entire mug. Spike’s jaw dropped in disbelief. Ellie wiped blood off her top lip, leaving a little that dripped down the side of her mouth. Looking him right in the eyes again she said: “Pet, your face is priceless.”

Spike grumbled for the rest of the night after trying to tell Giles about Ellie drinking his blood. Of course, Giles never believed him, blaming it on his own gluttony and promising to get more in the morning. Ellie told her father she was going to the Bronze and headed out into the night.

Carter met her around the corner in an alley way and told her the who and where and when of the 2 deals she was making tonight. She drew a little for him and he slunk away. Both deals went smoothly and as she was walking home again Carter met up with her.

“Someone else wants some Miss Ellie,” Carter drawled  
“Alright then, who, where and when?”  
“By the Bronze and ASAP miss.”  
“Who am I meeting Carter? Did you forget that part?”  
“No Miss Ellie, it’s just…” Carter trailed off.  
“What man? Spit it out.” Ellie was running out of patience now.  
“Well this guy used a middle man ma’am, so I dunno who this fella is. But he does want a pint.”  
“Alright fine Carter, I’ll go. But this is the last time I do a deal without knowing who. Got it?”  
“Yes Miss Ellie,” Carter said. Taking his cut, he disappeared again.

Ellie arrived in the alleyway by the Bronze, a little wigged that she didn’t know this guy. He walked into the light and Ellie realized. She did know him.

“Well well pet, isn’t this a surprise?”  
“I’ll give you it straight from a vein if you don’t tell.”  
“Straight to business aye?” Spike sneered as he walked closer to Ellie, “See, problem is sweetheart, I haven’t any money.”  
“Come on Spike, you really haven’t pinched any from Giles?”  
“A little here and there but not enough for the champagne in your veins.” Spike was standing over Ellie now but she held her ground.  
“Gimme what you’ve got and you get a pint from the vein. If you so much as breathe a word of this to Giles or any of the others, I’ll make what you did to that orphanage look like a picnic.”  
“Oooh what are you gonna do pet?” Spike taunted, “Are you gonna hurt me?”  
“Do you want this or not? I don’t have all night.”  
“Of course I do, but unless you wanna take this chip outta my head, I can’t take it from the vein.”  
“Yes you can,” Ellie pulled her knife from her jacket and put it against her wrist, “Promise not to tell?”  
“Cross my dead black heart.”  
Ellie slit her wrist right into the vein. Spike pounced and began sucking desperately at her, holding her against him firmly as he did so. It wasn’t actually all that bad for Ellie. She kind of liked the feeling, as well as his patented aroma of whiskey, leather and cigarettes. Before Ellie knew it, she was fading in and out of consciousness. She tried to fight him, but to no avail, as the darkness swallowed her.


	9. Loss

Bugger. Bugger bugger bugger Spike thought as he held Ellie limp in his arms. He was only supposed to take a pint but she’s so bloody small and he was so hungry….he could just leave her here. Make it look like a suicide. But there was something about her…something he couldn’t place. Besides, if he left her alive he could drink from her later. Yeah, he thought, that’s why I need shorty alive, none of that ‘something about her’ crap. I’m a vampire, not some lovesick puppy. But how the hell do you keep them alive? It confused Spike for a little, him spending so many years killing humans and all. The hospital. They’ll know what to do, surely. He picked the Watcher’s tyke up easily and the hospital was only a few streets over. He had to get her somewhere safe, surely other undead could smell her bleeding wound. Her delicious, warm blood…..no. Spike moved faster towards the hospital, rounding a corner and practically running into the emergency room.

“Help! Somebody!” The nurses at the station rushed forward, Spike placing Ellie gently on a gurney.   
“What happened?” asked one of the nurses.  
Crap! A story….uhhhh  
‘Uh… I don’t know, I found her on the pavement like this.”  
“Does she have family? Somebody who knows her?”  
“Yeah her old man, I’ll call him.”  
“Do you know her name?”  
“Ellie.”  
They wheeled Eleanor into an emergency bay while Spike dialed Giles’s number.   
“Hello?” the Englishman answered the phone  
“Hey, Ellie’s in hospital, found her on the street.”  
“What? What happened?” Giles was quite alarmed.  
“I dunno.”

Ellie awoke to a steady beeping and an odd feeling on the back of her hand. The room was too bright for a moment, her eyes had to adjust to the light. 

“Hello there Ellie,” a voice came from just behind her head. She turned to find a nurse checking a monitor with her vitals on it. Turns out the sting in her hand is a transfusion tube, as well as fluids she assumed. There was a bandage on her wrist as well. Ellie wondered how many stitches they’d given her. 

“Eleanor? Are you alright?” Giles’s voice came from the chair on the other side of the bed.  
“Do you remember what happened?” asked the nurse.  
“Y-yeah uhh…I fell onto a fence. I don’t remember much after that.”  
“Okay, well you just rest up for tonight and if you go well, we might let you go tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Alright.”  
“Eleanor you gave us an awful fright,” said Giles, “I’m not sure I want you going out by yourself at night. The doctors said you’ll need to take it easy for a few days.”  
“Come on, it was just a trip. A one-time trip mind you.”  
“Yes, well somehow you managed to lose more than two pints of blood on that trip.”  
“I know but honestly, what are the chances of it happening again?”  
“I suppose you have a point Eleanor. We can discuss this more when we get home. For now I’ll see if there’s something to eat, I assume they have a vending machine somewhere.”  
“Just go home, I’ll be alright on my own. Get some rest and just come pick me up tomorrow.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” 

Giles had left a few hours ago and Eleanor was just getting sleepy when Spike came in. She had turned onto her side, her back to him but she could sense him. He’d stood there for a minute or so when Eleanor turned over to face him.  
“Guess you’re alright then pet,” Spike looked a little guilty and turned to leave.”  
“Spike you don’t have to leave,” Eleanor said, a little pleadingly.  
Spike stopped in his tracks and came to sit on the chair by her bed.  
“Don’t wanna go back to Giles huh?”  
“God no, he thinks somehow I did it. Old man’s been constantly giving me the eye. Not too keen on getting a piece of wood though my chest.”  
“He thinks you did it even though you got me here? That’s just stupid.”   
“Yeah it kinda is. Guess you know I took a little more than a pint from you but I didn’t think that much.”  
“I don’t think it was, I’d done a couple deals earlier. I can usually handle about a pint and a half before I feel it.”  
“Nice little business you got set up for yourself pet. Little dangerous though.”  
“I can handle myself.” Ellie said shortly.  
A pause ensued but Ellie could tell Spike wanted to say.  
“Spit it out then,” Ellie said, Spike looking slightly surprised at her, “Go on, I can see it on your face.”  
“Why?” Spike asked, “Not that I care or nothin’, just curious.”  
“I need the money to go see mum, alright? Before she…” Ellie trailed off.  
“It’s alright pet,” Spike said, comfortingly.  
Ellie looked at him strangely and giggled a little.  
“I didn’t mean that like a – oh just shut up.”  
Spike and Ellie sat in comfortable silence until she fell asleep.

Ellie’s friends dropped by the same night she got home. She got interrogated heavily about her injury but managed to convince them it was just a moment of clumsiness. God help her if they, or Matron, found out she was trading again. After what happened to Jamie, they’d certainly be angry at her. She technically was breaking the promise she made to them back then. 

“We gotta get home El,” Miles said, “Matron will be worried about us.”  
Eleanor was taken aback by the sudden news but understood. Matron could really be a right stick in the mud sometimes.  
“Only tell her what she wants to hear please,” Ellie said as she hugged her friend goodbye, “I don’t need her down here to pull my ear like she used to.”  
“Oh I know what to tell her!” Izzie piped up, “Black nails, coloured hair, running around with so many boys..”  
Ellie lightly backhanded her and stared her down until she promised not to tell. She got picked up and squeezed to all hell by Teddy. He’d miss her most.  
“Take care Eleanor,” Miles said as he pulled Teddy off her.  
“I will, you too guys,” Ellie waved them goodbye as they walked off down the street. She’d see them soon anyway.


	10. Runaway

After being watched like a hawk for a few days by her overly-worried father, Ellie was very glad to get out again. She’d brought a few of her things and her money with her. She only needed to get the money from these deals, and hotwire a car to get to the airport. She could take the bus but by the time the cops found the stolen car Ellie figured she’d be in England anyway. She’d only really known her mother a few years but it was better than the month or so she’d known her father. He wasn’t a bad guy, but she had her own goals. She was ready to go home. 

Ellie made the deals and sighed in relief after counting her haul. The last vampire didn’t have a small enough note so she got a little extra from her last deal. She supposed she could get some snacks for herself at the airport. Now the only thing standing in her way was transport. She tried a few doors on the cars in the street. Idiotic people did tend to leave them unlocked. She managed to open the door to an old black one. Like 1950s old. Good, Ellie thought, easy wiring.   
As she sat on the drivers seat a set of keys fell from the visor. Seriously? Any idiot that leaves the car unlocked with keys in is just asking for it to be stolen. She grabbed the street directory from her bag and memorized which highway she needed to take. She adjusted the seat as much as she could, a little uncomfortable reaching the pedals but at least she could. She turned the engine on, listening to that purr and enjoying the leather seats for a little before outing it into gear.

“Hey! Piss off arsehole that’s my car!”  
Ellie turned on instinct even though she recognized the voice. Her and Spike locked eyes for a moment through a break in the paint and she mouthed the word sorry before peeling away.

Spike ran to Giles and bashed on the door. Little bitch, I save her bloody life and this is how she repays me? I mean I drank from her but that’s not the point! Rupert finally opened the door, in his nightclothes.

“Spike what the bloody hell is it?”  
“Your little bitch stole my car and is headed for the airport as we speak.”  
“What? Eleanor stole your car?” Rupert replied groggily.  
“Yes, old fart and she’s getting on a plane. We need to catch her.”   
“How? She’s just a student Spike. She wouldn’t have enough money.”  
“Well she does and she’s taken my bloody car! If you won’t move your wrinkly arse, I’ll go by myself.” Spike reached for the keys.  
“Alright alright, let me put something on and we’ll go. But you’re not driving my car.”

Ellie was almost to the airport when she was being honked at by some guy behind her. It’s a bloody freeway, just go ‘round. She looked in her rearview and her stomach sunk. Spike had ratted her out and now him and Giles were behind her. There wasn’t long to go and she was desperate. She gunned it to get away from them, down the exit for the airport. She didn’t stop for any reds and pulled into the airport drop off with screeching tires. She grabbed her bag and ran into the airport, desperately hoping the flight was soon. 

“I need the next ticket to London Heathrow please,” she said to the desk clerk handing over her money and passport.   
The clerk had only just found the next flight when Giles ran in.  
“Cancel that ticket!”  
The clerk looked up in fright as Giles and Spike were running toward Ellie. Oh bugger.  
“Sorry to bother you but she won’t be needing that ticket.”  
“Yes. I. Will,” Eleanor said through her teeth, looking her father right in the eye, “And I’m of age so you can’t stop me.”  
“No you won’t,” Giles said, loading his tone with authority, “Eleanor Morgan you get in the car right now.”  
“No.” Eleanor turned back to the clerk who had frozen in her place, unsure of what to do.  
“Miss do I have to call security?” the clerk asked.  
“No you don’t,” Spike said, “Ellie I heard your mum, she doesn’t want you home pet.”  
Damn it, he was right. Eleanor knew in the back of her mind it was selfish but didn’t want to admit it. She caved and turned to the clerk.

“Cancel the ticket please,” she said, turning to the men as the clerk did her work, “I swear, if anything happens to her and I can’t be there because of you two there will be hell to pay.”  
She snatched the money and passport back from the clerk and stormed out of the airport. She got into the back of the black car. Giles’s lecturing could wait until she got home.

After about twenty minutes of Spike mumbling and cursing under his breath, Ellie just got too annoyed with him to let it go.  
“What the fuck is your problem? And why would you rat me out? You slimy bastard, a few more minutes and I would’ve got away!”  
Spike pulled over and turned to face her  
‘My problem? You’re the one trading your life away for something your mum doesn’t even want you to do!”  
“What do you care!? Why do you even want me here? Oh wait, yeah, you just want a hot meal!”  
“You little shit! If I just wanted a meal, I could’ve drained you dry the other night. Why the fuck are you even in such a rush anyway?”  
“Cos mum’s gonna die!” Tears sprung to Eleanor’s eyes, “I’m all she’s got right now and despite what she thinks she’s not dying alone!”

Eleanor couldn’t hold back anymore, sobs racking her chest and many tears skewing her vision. Her mum is going to die and now she’s halfway around the world, not by her side like she should be. Spike was taken aback by Eleanor’s last statement. He actually felt sorry for the girl. He might be soulless but he still has a heart. Rupert had noticed they pulled over and came to see what was wrong as Spike got out of the car. He managed to convince Giles to leave them and go ahead.

Spike got in the back of the car and sat next to Eleanor who by now had just been sniffling. Spike gently put his hand on her thigh and sighed heavily.

“I know what you’re going through pet,” Spike said, staring at the window. Ellie looked up at him incredulously. Spike sighed and told her about his own mother. Ellie felt bad for him but comforted in a way. She put her hand over his and rested her head on his shoulder, too exhausted to care about anything.


	11. Settling In

Ellie had been lectured by her father too many times to count. The car, where the money came from, her effort to get to England, all of it. She was actually a little relieved to be moving into her dorms today, if even just to get away from his overwhelming disappointment. Spike hadn’t said anything to save her case, though that was to be expected. He’d shut off a little after what happened in the car. Ellie had reassured him she wouldn’t tell if he didn’t. Seemed fair. 

Luckily for her she had a double room to herself, since whoever her roommate was going to be is living off-campus. She had her father’s help to unpack but insisted he not help her find her classrooms. Everyone in Sunnydale knew him and she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. She’d already paid Carter a bit of money to go find some weed for her. Until she can get on some of the good stuff. That was her next goal for her down time. Parathartie smoke is awesome but she has to get through her classes first. This was gonna be easy. 

Ellie had all her textbooks out in front of her, working on her first assignment before she’d even been to the class. She was just going to smash out all the assignments and hand them in when necessary. She’d done this through her entire schooling, only really going to class when she was really bored. She was halfway through her second assignment when somebody knocked on her door. It could only be one person this late. 

“What do you want Spike?” 

“Nice hosting skills, keep it up.” Oh crap, she’d forgotten she said he could stay if he wanted. He flopped down on the closest bed, which happened to be hers. 

“Spike that’s my bed, get off.” 

“I could pet but I’d need some kind of magazine for that.” 

“Off of the bed, prick.” 

He moved reluctantly off the bed and started snooping around her room, getting dangerously close to opening the wrong drawer. Ellie jumped and stopped him. 

“Ooohh, what nasties are in your closet?” 

“The kind that are none of your business. Hands off my stuff.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

Ellie’s cellphone started to ring. She bought it with the extra money she had to make dealing easier. The only person who had the number was Carter. He quickly gave her the details and she got ready to leave. 

“Still got your little business going I see,” Spike commented. Damn his vampire ears. “Hope you’re not planning on running away again pet.” 

“Nah I’ve got other plans for the money,” Ellie put her jacket on, kit inside, and left. 

Ellie got back richer but very light headed. Spike was lying on his bed reading one of her books when she came in. She was so light headed she nearly missed the bed when she lied down. 

“You know kitten, once vamps get a taste they never forget. You keep going like this and your gonna have quite the problem on your hands.” 

“I can handle it. Besides the only vamp still walking that’s drank from me is you.” 

“You can never be sure though, we can be quite a crafty bunch.” 

“Oh whatever Spike.” Ellie rolled over in bed or in actual fact onto the floor with a thud. Spike couldn’t help but laugh. Ellie soon realized she wouldn’t really have the strength to get back on the bed. Damn it. After some convincing, and quite a bit of teasing, Spike helped her into bed where she fell asleep in record time. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Eleanor had settled in on campus. She hadn’t been to any parties yet but she’d just found out where the demon bar was. Oh boy this was going to be fun. Demons in general took a liking to her, if they weren’t the human-killing kind. Even then she could usually convince them to keep her around. Her father would never approve but she didn’t care much, she just wanted to drink and hang out with the resident demons of Sunnydale. 

She found the bar in a back alley and as soon as she walked in everything paused. They all turned to look at her. There were only a few vampires in here but they wouldn’t dare cause trouble. Most demons already saw them like the rats of their world. She walked calmly up to the bar and asked for a double whiskey. No point in being sober, she thought. A loose-skinned demon came up to her at the bar. 

“Hey uh, I think you’re in the wrong bar.” 

“Nah mate, I meant to be in here, I like the demons and stuff, so long as I stay alive. What’s your name?” 

“Uh Clem.” 

“Hey Clem, can I get you a drink?” 

“Okay, yak urine please.” 

Eleanor signaled the barkeep and got another for herself. 

Clem and her were chatting away and soon were talking quite easily. Clem had introduced her to some of his friends, but she’d had too much to really remember their names. They all seemed friendly enough though. Ellie stumbled back to the bar, ordering more drinks for her and her new friends. The room had just begun to spin when one of them dared her to chug the rest of the bottle. Ellie agreed but only if he bought it. So, he did, and Ellie drank about twice as much as any sane person, but she kept it down. She was very proud of that fact. When she finished the bottle, they cheered for her, one of them making a terrible screeching noise. Ellie hated to admit it, but she really should get home. 

“Ah-riiighty, go get home.” 

“Aww you’re going already?” Clem complained. 

“Yeah got school’n’shit, gotta be the work stuff mkay?” 

“Yeah alright, see ya little chugger.” 

Ellie stumbled down the street only vaguely knowing where her feet were, holding onto every light post for a second to re-center herself. Finally, she got to her dorm room, bursting in through the door. No-one was here so Spike must be out. She collapsed on her bed, room spinning only a little now.


	12. Pain and Relief

After finally getting rid of the worst hangover on the earth, Eleanor had been doing quite well. Her grades were great this past week, despite her almost complete lack of attendance. She had the sleep schedule of a vampire now so sometimes she would even go out with Spike. To get blood that is. After not finding any, Spike went back to Giles for a meal. Eleanor was quite tired when she got into the dorm. Then she had a feeling she hadn’t in years. A moving prickly sensation that ran under her skin. She ignored it, it was only fleeting, and she was safe from him now. Must be a spell malfunction or something, or at least that’s what she hoped. What she really hoped was to get the bloody thing removed but that wasn’t going to happen without the Watchers. The sensation got stronger as she approached her room and now, she was scared. She ran back the way she came and decided to sleep at Giles’s that night. It was already late, but she could sneak in without his notice. 

She had been lying on the couch, mind running at a million miles per hour when she thought she had to snap herself out of it. She got up to go splash water on her face, but she kicked the coffee table on the way up. Shit shit shit, Giles will have heard that. She tried to sneak to the bathroom. She heard a crossbow cock behind her. She hit the floor on instinct. 

“Giles it’s me. It’s me don’t shoot!” 

“Eleanor? What the hell are you doing here?” 

‘I wanted to sleep here for the night, so I snuck in. You weren’t supposed to find me til morning.” Giles turned a lamp on and put the crossbow down on the table, rubbing his eyes slightly after taking his glasses off. 

“I can’t even begin to understand you,” Giles said, looking over at Ellie and noticing a strange mark on her shoulder, “Eleanor, is that a tattoo on your shoulder?” 

Ellie quickly moved her shirt back into place, hoping her father didn’t see the whole thing. He would surely know it was part of her spell and she wasn’t ready for all the questions just yet. 

“Yeah just a stupid drunk decision.” 

Giles had gone back to bed, leaving Ellie to again suffer from racing thoughts in the wee hours of the morning. This was bad. The only time the sigils on her showed up was when he was close. She wondered how he found her here, but she supposed he was an ex-Watcher too, so he had the same kind of brain power as Giles. But why? It had been almost a year since she’d seen Elliot Broadwater and she was sure she wanted it to be longer. The man was almost as mad as Drusilla in certain ways. A stinging pain started in her upper back. A reminder of all the punishments she endured from him. She steeled her mind, managing to delay the inevitable panic attack. Oh no here we go. She couldn’t stop her mind now; it was just too fast. Swirling in and out of her mind’s eye came pieces of the last 5 years. The barking orders, the stinging pain of a slap in the face, or worse, the belt on her back. All part of his plan to be top dog at the Watchers again. Eleanor couldn’t tell anyone of course, what would she say? Walk right into the police station and tell them a mad Englishman was trying to rid her of the Orinar curse she was born with by training her harder than a Slayer? Ellie didn’t even like fighting anyway, she liked demons. 

After one of the worst nights of sleep imaginable, Ellie got up to make a cup of tea. She had to get back to college today, but she wasn’t happy about it. She had just got up to head out when there was a knock at the door. Giles answered it. 

“Elliot? My God man, I haven’t seen you in years!” Giles embraced the man at the door and Elliot’s piercing eyes locked with Eleanor’s. Oh no, he really is here. She froze on the spot, watching Elliot intently. He took maybe 2 steps towards Ellie before she jumped the couch, sprinting out of the house and down the street. She would face the inquisition later, for now she didn’t care, she had to get away. 

It was only a matter of time before he found her dorm room. She knew he was still here, the prickly sensation coming and going over the past week. The world had been blurring together for Ellie, sleep schedule off, mind racing most of the time about Elliot and what he had done and could do. It was really proving to be quite overwhelming for her. 

Another week passed and Ellie wasn’t getting any better. In fact, she was getting worse. She hadn’t eaten in almost two days, had too many panic attacks to count and sometimes her mind would just repeat itself. 

Too much. Too much. Too much too much too much too much. It was happening again. Ellie had to make it stop. It was too painful. She was likely to go through more pain. Unless.... 

Ellie went to the girls’ showers at the end of the hall. She had officially had enough of all this and it was going to end now. Sod everything else. She turned the shower on to almost fully hot and got under the water fully clothed, face under the water. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. 

She brought the knife out of her soaking pocket and placed it against her throat. All the while whispering her apologies under the burning heat of the water. She pressed the blade harder against her skin. Elliot’s face came to her mind again, as it had almost consistently these past weeks. Ellie snapped open her eyes. 

“You can’t hurt me anymore!” Ellie yelled, with everything she had. 

She slashed her throat hard, the heat of her blood adding to that of the water and mixing as it went down the drain. She wasn’t even scared, just relieved when her vision started to blur. She managed to turn herself around and somewhat slide down the tiled wall, hitting the floor with a hard thud. She felt peaceful and even a little proud of herself as she faded away.


	13. Explanation Needed

Giles and Spike had just arrived in front of Eleanor’s building. It was high time for some answers. Even though Eleanor had been answering her phone happy over the last two weeks, she had been avoiding questions about her behaviour around Elliot. Why did she run? Did something happen? Is something wrong? Giles wondered intensely as they entered the dorm building. Spike hadn’t said much, thank heavens, but there was no one else to watch him tonight. 

As they exited the lift, Spike’s face changed, and he started sniffing the air. There was blood, and lots of it. He sniffed a little longer, realising he knew that scent. Ellie. He changed back to his human face and it dropped. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing man?” asked Giles, a little irritated he would show his demon face in such a public place like this. Spike didn’t even explain, just pulled him towards the showers. Ignoring Giles’s confused questioning and complete shock, Spike burst into the showers, the scent growing ever stronger. Only one of them was running, but he ripped the curtain open with no regard for privacy. He couldn’t help but stand there in shock. 

There she was. Fully clothed, soaking wet and almost bled dry. A knife lay in her open palm, a deep wound in her neck, her head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed. 

“You explain yourself right now!” Giles yelled, “I have had quite enough nonsense for- oh dear god....” Giles too was shocked at the sight of his daughter, unable to form any more words. 

Spike’s shock wore off and he could hear something faint under the screaming of the hot pipes. He entered the cubicle, shut off the taps and listened hard. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It was a heartbeat. He removed his slightly wet shirt and pressed it hard against her wound. 

“Get away from her,” Giles said threateningly, “If you drink so much as one drop....” Spike looked Giles right in the eyes. 

“She’s still alive but only just. If we call her an ambulance, we can at least give her a chance. I have to keep pressure on this, go find a phone. I promise you I won’t have any, or you can stake me yourself.” Spike was finally glad watching all those medical TV shows paid off. Giles ran out of the showers and bashed hard on the nearest dorm door. He pushed aside a very confused student and dialed 911. He gave them all the relevant information, hung up and ran back to the showers, ignoring the student for the second time. 

“The ambulance is on its way,” Giles reported, “I just hope they get here in time.” 

The EMT’s were helping Ellie and got her into the ambulance as fast as they could. Giles hopped in the back, leaving Spike without a second thought. He watched on as they attempted to stabilise Ellie. 

“She’s going into v.fib, charge the paddles.” As if Giles could take any more at this point, now Eleanor surely was on the brink of death. The EKG flatlined, no rhythm. The Englishman sat silently staring, fists clenched in his lap, hoping with all his being his daughter would survive. 

“We’ve got her back, but she’s still critical.” Oh, thank heavens Giles thought, still watching on. 

Eleanor had gotten to hospital without coding a second time and was immediately taken to a trauma bay. After some time, a nurse came out to ask Giles some questions. He didn’t really have many of the answers. 

Ellie awoke slowly, again to beeping and bright lights. The hospital. No no, no, no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Just let me die. Please, please, PLEASE. As soon as she was awake enough, she started to pull out the tubes. The oxygen, the drip, the transfusion tube, anything she could get her hands on came out. It wasn’t long before the machines started sounding the alarm. The room was filled with doctors and nurses in the blink of an eye

“Ellie, we need you to calm down,” came one of the voices. She was too busy fighting them to bother about who it was.   
“NO! Get off! Just let me die,” Ellie desperately screamed, “Just let me die! Please!”   
“We need security! Sedate her.”   
Eleanor managed to punch one of the security goons in the nose before he called for backup. Now she was well and truly up the creek. One of them on each limb and another behind the head of the bed all pinning her small frame.   
“No no no please, please just let me die,” she pleaded with them as she felt a cold feeling in her arm. She didn’t last long after that. 

The next time she woke up she was restrained, and quite well to boot. Her father sat in the chair by her bed, asleep. Good, he can hold off asking questions a little while longer. There’s no point fighting now though. The news will have got round the town fast enough that Elliot would know if he was here still. Giles woke then and locked eyes with Ellie. 

“Eleanor! Are you feeling alright?” Giles asked worriedly.   
“Yeah, as well as I can be, I guess.”   
“Eleanor you must help me to understand. I need answers. Quick and honest ones, alright?” Giles’s tone was quite short. She guessed being in the dark wasn’t a familiar feeling for someone of his intelligence.   
“Alright then, go ahead.”   
“Did-” Giles pinched his nose, “did you do this to yourself?”   
“Yes.”   
“Why Eleanor?” Giles looked at her confused, “Is it your mother?” Eleanor flinched at the mention of her mother.   
“Partly.”   
“What’s the other part then? Why the bloody hell would you do this to yourself?” Giles was getting increasingly irritated, “I deserve to know that much, given I found you in such a state. My god, you were clinically dead for God’s sake! Look me in the eyes right now and tell me what’s going on!” Eleanor’s vision began to blur with tears. Do I tell him? The curse and all? Maybe just the Elliot bit, the curse can wait.   
“It’s just - It's hard to explain.”   
“That’s no excuse Eleanor.”   
“Fine, cliff notes version. Elliot wants to turn me into a better fighter than a Slayer to regain his place with the Watchers but the way he’s doing it isn’t going to do him any good.”   
“What do you mean the way he does it?”   
“Brute force and aggression seem to describe it well.” 

Giles’s questions ceased; he’d heard enough. He surmised that whatever Elliot had done was brutal enough to cause Eleanor’s partial insanity and attempted suicide. She must have done it to assure she wouldn’t be hurt by him again. It seemed logical, if she was driven to madness.


	14. Searching

Ellie was finally nearing her release from the ward, even though her story was all a lie. For people that were supposed to understand the mind, they were terribly easily to lie to. She couldn’t get the police involved where Watchers and Slayers were concerned so she went for a psychiatrist's favourite. A damaged childhood. I mean that wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the reason she had wanted to die. The head psychiatrist finally approved her release; she was set to go home the next morning. For the first time in a long while she went to sleep with a smile on her face. 

The next morning Giles came to sign her out. She had really perfected quick packing by now, over with in less than 2 minutes. Not that there was much to pack. Giles stuck his head in the door. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

Eleanor and Giles walked out together not saying much to each other. Giles told her he’d parked in the alley beside the hospital. Ellie assumed there must not have been many spots when he arrived. They rounded the corner and Ellie became thoroughly confused. The only vehicle in the alley was a black panel van. She turned to Giles. 

“Are you sure this is the right-” 

Eleanor was cut off by Giles placing his hand firmly around her throat. She tried to fight him but was soon paralysed. Oh crap, this isn’t Giles. Slowly the illusion began to wear off, revealing his identity. Ellie would have been paralysed by fear even if there was no spell. Elliot. Keeping one hand on her always to keep her paralysed, Elliot switched his grip to her arm, dragging her towards the van. He threw her in the back, using shackles and a gag to restrain her now. Elliot finished up and got in the driver's seat, twisting back to face Ellie. 

“You’re mine now you little runt.” 

Not 20 minutes later, Rupert arrived at the hospital to pick up his daughter. A very confused nurse told Giles that he had picked her up a little while ago and was honestly considering admitting Giles himself before he left, having lied to the nurse about his senior moment. He found a phone and put the gang to work on finding Ellie immediately. 

Ellie had no idea where she was, having been blindfolded since she got out of the van. She could feel the cold concrete beneath her tied form, and Elliot’s voice echoed when he yelled at her. The warehouse maybe? No, he had driven too far in a straight line for that, it must’ve been a highway. Great. So, I could be anywhere. Elliot’s belt struck again, for no apparent reason. Although, Elliot wasn’t the best when it came to reason, or sanity. 

“They must’ve used a vanity spell, but where would they have taken her? And why?” Giles paced nervously by his dining table. 

“Were there any security cameras?” Willow asked, “Maybe we could see who took her, or where she went.” 

“Brilliant thinking Willow, get to the computer lab and see what you can do,” Giles ordered, “As for you Buffy, go with Spike to Willy’s, see what you can get out of that weasel, find out what sort of demon did this. Xander, Anya, and I will be here researching.” 

Ellie had to do it. But would she really be listening after all these years? Well...what have I got to lose? One can only try. Ellie focused all the energy she had left, albeit not much, and reached out. The connection was incredibly weak, but the message was loud and clear. Elliot turned to see the little shit’s small horns out, wispy purple clouds surrounding her, eyes glowing slightly. She was using her powers, but he had just the thing for it. He retrieved the 2 jet pendants from his bag, putting one on himself and the other, stronger one on Ellie. No, no please no. As soon as the stone came close, she could feel the pain, but it grew exponentially as it touched her. She tried to scream but the paralysis spell stopped her, leaving her to silently writhe in agony. Just before she passed out from the immense pain, she saw the smug smirk on Elliot’s face. 

“Someone took her but I’m not sure who....” Willow said as she put the video in Giles’s player. The grainy, black and white video wasn’t much help until the end. Elliot had looked up at the camera after shutting the van door. Giles’s eyes widened in shock and paged the new information over to Buffy. 

“This is insane.” 

Spike and Buffy busted open Willy’s door, the weasel of a man complaining about it all the while. A few of his unsightly customers has slunk out the back door at the sight of the Slayer. They must value their lives. 

“Seen an English prick round here lately?” Spike bluntly asked 

“Only English prick I’ve seen is you buddy.” Willy didn’t meet their eyes chuckled nervously until Spike growled at him. 

“Start talking if you don’t want your face rearranged.” Buffy threatened 

“I can’t start talking about my patrons! I’m struggling to run the bar as it is...” 

Spike took a fistful of cash from his pocket and pointed it toward the barman. 

“This enough compensation?” 

Willy set his greedy eyes on the cash and counted while he explained 

“Some English guy came in here a couple days ago flapping money around to hire some of the big guys as guards for something down at the old factory. Paid ‘em good too.” 

Buffy turned to Spike and walked out with purpose, Spike following closely. The factory it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you wonderful reader!  
This is my first fic so please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
Thank you for reading :)


End file.
